The 20 reasons why
by Subakun-sensei
Summary: If you like to laugh you'll be pleased ! Find out the 20 funny, possible, secret or loony reasons to several One Piece characters'behaviours or constant lines.Chap 1: Why Zoro wear his bandana,chap 2: Why Sanji hides his eye,chap 3: Why Nami loves money
1. Zoro wears his bandana

A thousand thanks for Qualerei, a fabulous One piece fic author, who translated my french fiction. Now english people can read it too. Thus read it and review.

* * *

**The 20 reasons why...**

**Zoro wears his bandana for serious fights

* * *

**

**1 - It's hard otherwise to attack your foe by coming from an unexpected side, when your green hair makes him locate you for certain.

* * *

**

**2 - The smell of the bandana (because of all the sweat accumulated after numerous fights) surprises the opponents when they are about to strike a close blow, and that leaves Zoro time to react.

* * *

**

**3 - This black shadow gives him a killer's look.

* * *

**

**4 - It was Kuina's favourite handkerchief, she used it the evening they made their famous oath and he'd never part from it. That way, it's a bit as if she was fighting with him.

* * *

**

**5 - He's been told that if he didn't wear it, he'd lose, so he isn't superstitious, but well, better to have all the chances on his side just in case.

* * *

**

**6 - That way he diverts the foes' attention to the top of his head, otherwise they'd realize how much holding a sword between one's teeth and speaking at the same time is ridiculous.

* * *

**

**7 - If the fight drags on too much, it protects him from sunburns.

* * *

**

**8 - It allows him to be taken seriously. Especially if his opponent saw him lost or made a fool of himself right before the fight. That way, he doesn't recognize him.

* * *

**

**9 - He saw some people tie their hair in a ponytail so as not to be hampered, but his hair is too short to be tied together, so he had to find something else not to be bothered by it, idiots.

* * *

**

**10 - A bet is a bet. They told him he wouldn't dare, but they'll see he'll hold it to the day of his death.

* * *

**

**11 - Better to be known as the guy with the bandana rather than the guy who has horrible green hair.

* * *

****12 - He can sell it for a nice sum of money when he's famous.

* * *

****13 - It prevents his hair from being bloodstained, else they become brown, and it's pretty ugly.

* * *

****14 - When he fights seriously, his hair become spotted red and yellow... You can't even fancy how ridiculous it is.

* * *

****15 - He needs a distinguishing mark to be known as the greatest swordsman in the world. But these morons didn't even understand.

* * *

****16 - Bald people are more frightening, but he'd never shave his hair.

* * *

****17 - It has STYLE, like a BAD-BOY.

* * *

****18 - That way we know when he gives everything he has.

* * *

****19 - It's a way to grade his foes. With the bandana good, or even excellent, without the bandana, poor. He had also set a gradation of colours with different bandanas, to make the mark more accurate, and be able to compare them, but it was too cumbersome to carry with him.

* * *

****20 - Eiichiro Oda decided, what do you want to do. There's nothing to understand.

* * *

****If you find other reasons, you can write them down in a review. Any comment or criticism is welcome.**


	2. Sanji hides his left eye

A thousand thanks for Qualerei, a fabulous One piece fic author, who translated my french fiction. Now English-speaking people can read it too. Thus read it and review!

Thanks to all my reviewers, specially Fox Sword.

* * *

**The 20 reasons why...**

**Sanji hides his left eye with a strand of hair

* * *

**

**1 - The aim is to avoid a heart attack. You know the effect the sight of women has on him. Imagine what it would be if he saw them in three dimensions.

* * *

**

**2 - Mystery attracts women, everybody knows that.

* * *

**

**3 - It intrigues women and drives them to want to see more of his body.

* * *

**

**4 - He doesn't have a second eyebrow and he's ashamed of that. Or his second eyebrow is normal and he thinks it's hideous because it doesn't go well with his corkscrew-shaped right eyebrow.

* * *

****5 - There isn't an eye in his socket, just a big black hole which sucks in people who cross the sight of his left eye.

* * *

****6 - There is nothing at all under the strand of hair. Actually, Sanji is a cyclope, but he doesn't want it to be known, so keep it a secret. Otherwise, you'll shatter his hopes for a relationship with Nami.

* * *

****7 - He put a video camera instead of his eye, that way he can film discreetly all the girls and they don't even know it. He's fiendish, isn't he ?**

**

* * *

8 - Actually, his other eye is a special eye that can see through the ladies' clothes. That's why he's in such a state each time he sees a pretty girl. He put a strand of hair on it because, still, it's bad to spy on the young ladies without their agreement, but from time to time, when Eiichiro Oda's drawer's pencil is far enough, he indulges in a few quick peeks. ****

* * *

9 - He was so hungry on the desert island, after he discovered Zeff had lied to him and didn't have any food in his bag, he decided to do the same. But since it really bothered him to lose a leg, he started with something smaller.

* * *

****10 - He came too close to the Clamp studio, or Eiichiro Oda trained with them (I don't know if you reckoned the number of one-eyed people in their mangas, but it's rather impressive).

* * *

****11 - His eyes aren't the same colour. His left eye is fluorescent green and it clashes with all his suits.

* * *

****12 - His ideal pirate model is Harlock.

* * *

****13 - His left eye is completely normal, Eiichiro Oda did that to make fools speak... and it seems like it works rather well.

* * *

****14 - His hairdressing is so stylish and sexy that way, he sees no reason to change after so many years.

* * *

****15 - He got a pair of compasses in his eye when he intervened to help a female classmate who was being attacked by one of her suitor's who was jealous because she had an eye for Sanji.

* * *

****16 - He has a huge girl's eye with lots of stars shining and long eyelashes, kind of like in a sentimental shojo.

* * *

****17 - He clowned about with a kitchen knife to impress the girls, for his first job as a cook.** **

* * *

18 - Because you think that after spending twenty minutes to draw his curly eyebrow on a whole drawing board, Eiichiro Oda would still have the courage to draw the other one ? ****

* * *

19 - It's a tuft he has from birth. His hair grew like that ever since he was a kid, and even the best of hair sprays doesn't help. ****

* * *

20 - He has a traumatic childhood secret from the day he lost this eye, but Eiichiro Oda doesn't want to deal with it for now. So, sorry for Sanji's fans, but you'll have to wait for a long time wondering about it and making wild guesses before you know the truth (assuming you'll know it someday).

* * *

**

**  
Since an author is nothing without the audience following her, thanks to leave your criticisms or comments in a review.**

**Another reason to add ? Review !**

**In short, your reviews are expected with great eagerness. Thanks to those who left one for the first chapter.**


	3. Nami loves money

**The 20 reasons why...**

**Nami loves money**

**1 - Her fake breasts, her liposuction, her buttock implantations, her hairdresser...**

**2 - The green of banknotes goes well with her hair colour.**

**3 - What reason else than money would a handsome, wealthy and clever man have to marry her ?**

**4 - She was a little pig-shaped moneybox in another life.**

**5 - One can never know, if another twisted psychopath guy ever takes again her beloved village hostage, better to have enough to pay at hand. One can never be too careful...**

**6 - With Sanji, who thinks only about chatting up, Luffy who thinks only about eating and fighting, Zoro about fighting and training for futures battles, Usopp about inventing new weapons for future battles and having fun with Chopper, Chopper about having fun with Usopp and studying medicine, Robin about studying history and reading...**

**... If she didn't think about gathering treasures, which money would they eat with ?**

**7 - When whoever you have as parents walks around with a reel on their heads or scraped along by picking up tangerines, you think seriously about making provisions for the future.**

**8 - With the luxury she acquired a taste for, by dint of being served and taken care of by a cook and a three-stars doctor, and protected by exceptional bodyguards, she'll need at least all this money to get used to normal life again after Luffy finds the One Piece.**

**9 - She likes to bathe every morning in a bath tub filled to the brim with notes and coins, it's good for her complexion.**

**10 - Had Belmer had more money, she wouldn't have died.**

**11 - It's like a guinea pig : when trained to look for the cheese, they keep the same reflex for the remainder of their lives.**

**12 - Arlong grafted a bomb and a counter instead of part of her brain. If she hasn't earned her quota of banknotes in the month, her head explodes.**

**13 - She's Uncle Scrooge and Flintheart Glomgold's hidden daughter.**

**14 - Since no one ever explained to her how babies are born, she saves money to buy herself nice kids later.**

**15 - When Luffy finds the One Piece, she'll take it, run away with it and become the Queen of Pirates. Meanwhile, she takes everything she finds for the time being to keep from breaking up and unveiling her true goal to the crew by stealing all their gold.**

**16 - A penny is a penny. Period.**

**17 - She stores up the banknotes. In case of shortage of paper onboard, she'll recycle them so as to be able to keep drawing her charts.**

**18 - That way, when she's wealthy enough, she'll buy another ship with a sucking up, clever, silent crew that will obey her without a complaint.**

**19 - She's berry-oholic.**

**20 - The more bribes she gives him, the more Eiichiro Oda increases her part in the story. That's why she's taking a bigger part in the fights of late.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, some of which found additional reasons that you can read, and to which you may add your own.**

**Anonymous reviews are enabled.**


End file.
